The Lit Teacher
by KizunaUzumaki
Summary: Fem!JudalxAladdin. Aladdin teaches the most advanced english class available at the high school, normally open only to seniors. Somehow a junior managed to get into the class and have the top score of the class. But is Judal in class to learn about ancient literature, or for something else?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright everyone. That concludes our review of Arabian myths. Remember your essays are due next class and we have a test that will take the whole period so don't be late."

"Dr. Abraham don't you think that's a lot of work to do in one night?"

"Miss Judal I gave you the essay assignment last week and you've known the test date since we began this unit. If you waited until the last minute that's your fault. If you have some conflicting schedule problem talk to me after class. You have the next ten minutes to do peer edits of your essays. Remember that I will be grading this essay much harder then the last one."

"Is sensei going to give us extra credit on the test again?"

"Yes Miss Judal, for the fifth time there will be two extra credit questions, five short answers, fifteen multiple choice, ten true/false, and an essay."

Judal smirked at him. "Thank you sensei."

Aladdin sat down and returned his attention to the chat with his publisher. His book was selling well and his publisher wanted to organize an event.

Bad idea to start thinking about his book. He looked over at the raven-haired beauty. She would be the death of him. Whenever she challenged him in class, whenever she leaned just a little too close to him when asking a question he had to shove every inappropriate urge he felt down. She was the only exception he'd ever made to his class. He taught an advanced English class focusing on ancient texts normally only available to seniors, but he had been so impressed by the essay she wrote on her English final the year before he had made an exception and allowed the junior into the class.

He had no idea why she was here though. She didn't seem all that interested in the course and she always went out of her way to make things harder for him. He almost regretted letting her into the class. But then he saw her smile at some stupid thing Sinbad said when he came in to check on Aladdin's class or something that Kouha whispered in her ear and he remembered why he didn't kick her out. He was hopelessly entranced by her.

It didn't help that Sinbad had forced him to direct the first play of the year. That was definitely the last time he was ever going drinking with his boss. Actually, he had said that the last time when Sinbad had roped him into teaching at the school after he lost a drinking game. Yeah, this was definitely the last time. He needed to stop falling for Sinbad's charisma and get back to his original plans. He had never planned to be a teacher, though he didn't exactly dislike it. He just wanted to focus on his writing. His last book had taken twice as long as it should have to write because of all the grading he had to do.

Besides, every day he stayed at the school made it harder and harder for him to resist doing something to Judal. She was too attractive for a high school girl he wasn't allowed to do anything with.

He snapped out of his train of thought and looked up when the bell rang. "Don't forget that I want a hard copy of the essay. I will take off ten percent if I get it through email."

He watched as the classroom emptied. He sent the message he had composed to his publisher then looked up again to find Judal leaning across his desk.

"Sensei I think you should give me an extension on the essay considering how much time we have spent rehearsing last week."

"You had the entire weekend. If it was a problem you should have talked to me before today."

"But Sensei! How could you do this to me?"

"Judal I am not going to fall for any of the acting. I've seen what you can do and I'm not falling for anything else."

"You haven't seen everything I can do." She tilted her head and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "Why don't we have some fun Dr. Abraham." She stepped around to be on his side of the desk.

She definitely shouldn't say his name like that. He definitely shouldn't have shivers running down his spine from it either, but he did and that was a problem. He couldn't keep himself in check if she kept doing these things to him. The way she was leaning forward showed just enough cleavage to be against school dress code.

He was so focused on **not** **doing** something to **her** he didn't realize what **she** was doing until their lips met. Without meaning to his hands were on her, one in her hair and one on her back pulling her closer. He was going to hell. Her tongue was in his mouth and he was definitely going to hell. It was a good thing that everyone would be headed to see the football game, so this would be one of the few days students and teachers wouldn't be coming in to talk to him.

Judal pulled back slightly and leaned her forehead against his. "Such a perverted Sensei I have."

"Technically you kissed me."

"Don't dwell on the details. Am I off the hook for the essay now?"

"I don't do bribery in any form."

"Good thing I already finished writing it then huh?"

"You gave me all that grief over a paper you already wrote?"

"I'm an attention whore. I admit it. There are a lot worse things. Besides, with how many women around here that are after you I have to do something memorable. So tell me Aladdin, what are you going to do now?"

"This is inappropriate on so many levels. I could get fired. Or arrested. Or both. I'm older then you."

"So quit. That gets rid of one problem. And I live alone, so no one would ever know."

Aladdin raises an eyebrow at that. Definitely have a first-class ticket to hell. He'll probably be welcomed by Satan himself. But he was pretty sure it would be worth it. "You sure about this?"

"I didn't spend weeks last year perfecting my essay and my request letter to take this class because I'm so excited about the class I couldn't wait until senior year. And why exactly do you think Sinbad asked you to direct the play? The idiot owed me a favor, but its not like he could just ask you to date me so that was the next best thing."

"Wait a minute, you told my boss about this?"

"Yeah, considering how he broke up with me he owed me a favor. Did I mention I hate snakes?"

"Are you talking about Jafar?"

"Yeah, him. I'm still bitter about that."

"So you're telling me that you dated my boss, and then you used him to help you get to me?"

"Yes. You have a problem with that?"

"No, just making sure that if you decide to call the cops or something I'm not the only one who goes down. After all I would never have met you if it weren't for Sinbad."

"That sounded like an insult."

"Only if you end up getting me arrested. Otherwise it's a complement."

Judal pressed her lips to his again before grabbing her bag and walking towards the door. "I left my address on my essay. When you finish grading my paper and adding the A to the gradebook come over."

Aladdin was going to hell, and he found himself not caring anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Aladdin sat in his car waiting for some sign. He needed something to sway him to either get out of the car and take Judal up on her offer or restart the engine and speed away as quickly as possible. He had already been sitting in his car for twenty minutes waging a way inside his mind. He couldn't decide how to handle his situation.

Well, it was unusually hot today and he couldn't really deal with it. At the very least if things went very downhill he wouldn't be the only one who was guilty. Damn Sinbad and his manipulations. With one last silent prayer he exited the car and made his way over to the large apartment building. The elevator took him up to the seventh floor. He walked through a maze of hallways before coming to the right apartment number.

Judal answered the door almost immediately after he knocked. The grin on her face wasn't attractive to him at all. Nope. He wasn't lying. Definitely not a pervert. Yeah no he couldn't keep lying to himself.

She pulled him into the apartment by his tie and pushed him onto the couch.

"You're very bold for someone so young."

"You're very tame for someone who is supposedly better with women then Sinbad."

"I try not to seduce my students."

"I'm graduating early. I won't be your student for that much longer."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are my student now."

"Your argument is weak."

"I'm trying not to be a bigger pervert then Sinbad. I don't think it is working."

"Do you have a strange attraction to scars?"

"What? No but-"

"Then you aren't as much of a pervert as he is."

"I really don't think that-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Judal covered his lips with hers. He started to push her away but she was surprisingly good at clinging to his body. As she kept kissing him he lost his thoughts. Why had he wanted to push her away? He had come here to do just this; he wasn't stupid enough not to know himself and his desires. He couldn't lie to himself and say he had come to tell her he wasn't interested.

After another moment he sighed against her mouth and moved his arms, one hand burying in her hair and pulling her closer, the other wrapping around her waist as she moved to straddle his lap. She wriggled her hips and managed to make him wish he were seventeen again. Then this wouldn't feel quite so wrong. Actually, if he hadn't been forced to take a law class with one of his friends in college and study all those horrible cases he probably wouldn't have cared. He needed to stop doing everything that his friends wanted to do. Every once in a while he should add 'no' to his vocabulary.

Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt having already thrown the tie away. He moved his hand from her hair to her chest. He really couldn't help it. She had very nice curves and he had a weakness to curves. He felt her smile against his lips.

"I hope you have more stamina then you look. I'm way too full of energy."

Aladdin could almost see his soul surrounded by flames. Whatever, he really just couldn't handle the temptation anymore.

* * *

Hello!

I hope everyone liked this chapter. I was wondering if anyone wanted me to try to write the scene or just leave their activities in bed to the imagination. Someone tell me. If you want I will try. It will probably be a little rough. Or a lot rough. Whatever you guys think.

If you have a moment please go vote in the poll. I would really appreciate it.

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	3. Chapter 3

It was very early in the morning when Aladdin's eyes finally opened. He could hear the birds singing in the early morning. He needed to get home and get ready for the school day. That didn't mean he wanted to. It felt completely natural to have the raven haired beauty curled up against him in his arms. There was a very special little corner in hell calling out to him, but he couldn't really do anything about last night now. He might as well enjoy thins if he was already condemned.

Judal stirred in his arms; crimson eyes opening slowly. "Good morning Chibi."

"Chibi?"

"It's a joke."

"I fail to find the humor."

"That's fine. It only needs to work for me."

"I need to go."

"Awww did I start our little relationship to quickly."

"Yes, but I meant I need to get ready for the school day."

"Oh, well that's fine. Do you want coffee or something before you go?"

"No, I'll get some on the way to school." He forced himself to let go of her warmth and start getting dressed. "You better not skip today."

"Anything for you Sen~sei."

"I really am going to hell."

"I don't believe in that shit so don't bring it up around me."

"Weren't you adopted by major religion fanatics? I think I saw one of the radical groups in association with your parents in your file."

"You looked me up?"

"I had to. I don't let just anyone into my class."

"You are probably the biggest nerd I've ever kissed. And to answer your question, those idiot parents of mine are crazy. They wanted to get more support and thought adopting a kid would make them look better. They leave me alone to do whatever I want as long as I go to all the stupid events and parties to make us look like one big happy family."

"Well, that's an interesting situation."

"You could say that. I'm going back to sleep. Just be sure to lock the door on your way out."

"You aren't much of a morning person are you?"

"It's been a long time since I stayed up that late doing something besides binge watching movies. See you at school Chibi."

Aladdin slipped out as quietly as possible and hurried home. He showered, letting the hot water relax his muscles and wash away all the worries for a few minutes at least. He looked through all of his papers and organized what he would need for the day. Judal was going to be his student for another three months. He could make it.

He rushed through the line at his usual coffee shop and sped through the school hallways. He made it to his classroom just in time for the first class. The day seemed to pass in seconds and it wasn't long before Judal was taking her usual seat. Every second seemed to take hours. Aladdin couldn't focus on his work as he watched the girl take her test. He observed the head tilts, the furrowed brows, the smirks, and the outright grin she displayed when she caught him watching her. He couldn't help the way his face heated up and he hurriedly hid his face behind the computer screen.

He looked through his inbox. His publisher was going to kill him with all the mail she was burying him in. He reviewed the meeting scheduled by his publisher and his work schedule and started replying to all the emails.

The next time he looked up was when Judal placed her test on his desk before plopping herself into his lap. He was going to push her off when he realized that no one else was in the room and the door was closed. "Judal what are you doing?"

"You started ignoring me half-way through the test. I would have left early but I don't like being ignored Chibi. It's rude."

"And I don't like becoming a chair at my workplace. I'd rather minimize the possibilities of getting arrested if you don't mind."

"That's why I closed the door. You're welcome."

Aladdin gave up on trying to talk her out of the room. It wasn't going to work anyway. "I'll pick you up on Friday night. Wear something nice. Until then I expect you to be a model student."

"Where are we going?"

"Behave and you'll find out on Friday. Goodbye Judal."

"Such a party pooper Sen~sei. If I'm not impressed there will be hell to pay."

Yeah, Aladdin had gathered that. Good thing he was quite a good date. He had yet to disappoint a pretty lady.

* * *

Hey everyone!

It's been a really long, crazy week. I know this chapter is a little boring but the next one should be more fun.

I would really appreciate it if everyone would take a minute to go visit the poll so I can figure out where I should focus my time on writing.

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	4. Chapter 4

Aladdin was shocked and pleased to find Judal actually behaving for the rest of the week. For once he didn't leave his class annoyed and wishing for a drink. It was…nice. The calm was refreshing somehow, yet also strange. He kept waiting for their usual banter to start.

The last school day of the week came and went without any fuss. Aladdin almost found it boring.

After classes were over for the day there was a staff meeting where Jafar tried to conduct things according to policy and Sinbad just harassed him until Jafar was red in the face and shouting profanities. Aladdin couldn't help but notice the way Jafar hissed his words at Sinbad. Maybe Judal was right about the whole snake thing.

He arrived home in plenty of time to get ready. He didn't want to think about why he was nervous for this date, when it had been years since he was nervous about taking a girl out. He knew it wasn't because of the possibility of someone catching them, the place they were going wasn't in the price range of any concerned party.

Aladdin raced on the way to Judal's apartment, enjoying the speed of the sports car he'd taken out for the night instead of the usual nondescript vehicle. He wouldn't be holding back tonight.

When he arrived outside the building he hesitated. Finally he pushed aside all the unresolved feelings and went to her door.

When Judal stepped out he struggled to keep his composure…and failed miserably. She was glowing, gold jewelry at her throat and wrists. Makeup brought even more attention to her stunning eyes, and the black dress she wore was fitted in all the right places. Her hair wasn't in a braid; the hair was twisted into a ponytail and the back of her head, beautiful waves cascading down almost to the floor.

Aladdin recovered and took her arm just before she commented on his stare. It was her turn to stare when she realized what car he was leading her to.

The entirety of their car drive Judal whispered for Aladdin to drive faster. He obliged, the drive that usually took an hour coming to an end much quicker. He pulled up in front of a modern styled building, all glass and polished wood. The keys were tossed to the valet and Aladdin led Judal into the restaurant, not bothering to pick up the ticket for his keys. They knew who he was.

The hostess at the front recognized him right away, taking the two to one of the private rooms in the back.

The back rooms were actually situated over the lazy river, offering a spectacular view of the boats out on the water and the city beyond. The room they were taken to was lit only by candles, the faintest scent of peaches and honeysuckle.

Aladdin pulled a chair out for Judal.

"What is it you want to drink?"

"If I say wine will you give me a lecture?"

"Red or white? I suppose you should tell me what you are going to eat before choosing a wine."

Judal seemed taken aback, shock easily visible in her eyes. "You're serious?"

"Quite, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd say yes."

"I don't make a habit of denying beautiful women spending time with me the things they want." He liked how her eyes shined.

"The prime rib."

He pointed something out to her on the menu. "I think this one then."

A man came in to take their orders, not batting an eye when Aladdin ordered the bottle of wine and two glasses.

By the time desert came around Judal was so full she felt as though she'd burst out of the dress. She nearly groaned as the flakey pastry melted in her mouth.

Her attention snapped away from the food when she saw the lights. The sun had set as they ate. There shouldn't have been any light besides the city from across the river. And yet the light was there. She looked closer and understood. Hundreds of paper lanterns were floating on the river, the candles within emitting a soft glow. They were beautiful, like stars.

Aladdin grinned when he saw her light up at the sight of the lanterns.

Judal glanced over to him and back to the water. He was worth keeping around, she supposed.

* * *

Hello friends!

It's been a while since last we met. I do apologize for the long absence. I hope to be more consistent in the future.

Thank you to everyone who stuck around and read The Lit Teacher all the way through. I hope you enjoyed. Do leave comments telling me what you though, giving criticism, or requesting other stories. I love hearing from you :)

Until Next Time!  
-Kizuna


End file.
